East Faerûn
East Faerûn bordered the eastern expanses of the Sea of Fallen Stars. Here the sea formed a long arm that traveled to the east before turning south to become the Alamber Sea. The northern nations of this mysterious area were termed by some people as the Unapproachable East and the southern nations the Old Empires, and, for a time, the Empires of the Alamber Sea. Many of these nations allowed slavery, and depended on slaves for much of their economy. After the Spellplague, a few new nations arose in this regions, including a interloper nation from Abeir. Regions Aglarond This nation lay on a long peninsula that jutted westward into the Sea of Fallen Stars. Its landward border joined it to Thay, a powerful enemy that Aglarond constantly opposed. Much of the peninsula was occupied by the Yuirwood, a forest home to half-elves and old ruins. Along the eastern border was the Umber Marshes. The capital city was Veltalar, home of a powerful sorceress known as the Simbul. Altumbel A small, isolated kingdom on the western end of the peninsula it shared with Aglarond. Chessenta A war-torn region of cities leagued against each other in a group of alliances, during most of its history this area was a nation in name only. It was located along the southern coast of the inland sea, between Chondath to the west and their former rulers in the old empire of Unther. The major geographic features were the Akanmere Lake in the west and the wide Chessenta Bay along the coast. The nominal capital was the port city of Cimbar. During the Spellplague, Chessenta was nearly destroyed. The Karanoks seized control of the surviving lands, moved the capital to Luthcheq and for century Chessenta was a unified nation at last. This situation wouldn't remain, however, and in the late years of the 15th century DR, Chessenta fragmented again into independent city-states. Chondalwood This was a long, forested region to the south of Chondath and Chessenta. It was a wild region, home to elves, sylvan creatures, strange walking plants, and savage druids. It lay just to the north of the vast region of the Shaar, being separated by the Firestrap mountains. Mulhorand An ancient land and empire that lay at the eastern extreme of the inland sea far to the east toward the Hordelands. In times past this nation was ruled directly by their deities. To the east were the Plains of Purple Dust and Murghôm. The capital was the ancient port city of Skuld. Mulhorand was destroyed during the Spellplague, and in the following century the region became the nation of High Imaskar. This changed in the late years of the 15th century, when the mulhorandi rebelled and reclaimed their lands, rebuilding their old nation anew. Murghôm This was an inland nation of farmers and horsemen who dwelt about the Brightstar Lake. They were located to the east of Mulhorand, and gained partial independence from their old rulers in that land. It was separated from the vast Hordelands to the north and east by the Great Wild Wood. After the Spellplague, Murghôm was conquered by a group of dragon princes. Okoth One of the oldest empires of Faerûn, Okoth was one of the three sarrukh nations from the Days of Thunder. The sarrukh returned to Faerûn and began to rebuild their empire after the Time of Troubles. As of 1479 DR, they were still rebuilding their old nation and preferred to maintain a low profile, and so only a handful of scholars knew about them. Thay This eastern nation was most noted for the evil, Red Wizards who ruled the land, and their extensive use of slavery. Much of the land sat atop a large plateau, with a second plateau and the volcanic Thaymount mountains atop that. The southern border joined the Alamber Sea, an eastern arm of the Sea of Fallen Stars, as well as Mulhorand. To the north was Rashemen, and to the west Thesk and Aglarond. It was separated from the hordelands to the east by the Sunrise mountains. The capital city was Eltabbar. Tymanther The interloper nation of Tymanther was originally Tymanchebar, an abeiran nation. In the wake of the Spellplague, Tymanchebar was almost destroyed and a big region of it was sent to Faerûn, replacing Unther —which in turn, was sent to Abeir. The surviving dragonborn of Tymanchebar soon tamed the region and built a new nation that they called Tymanther. After the return of Unther, in 1486 DR, Tymanther lost all of its northern regions, who were reclaimed by the untherites, but maintained and fiercely defended their remaining territory, that was composed of the lands near the Smoking Mountains and south of the River Alamber. Unther Another older empire, this land lay to the west of Mulhorand, on the west bank of the Alamber Sea. The western border of Unther was next to Chessenta. For most of its story, the capital of this land was the city of Unthalass. The southern part of this land was invaded and occupied by Mulhorand in the late years of the 14th century DR, while only a small nation at the north end retained their freedom. The capital of the unoccupied portion of Unther was the port city of Messemprar. Unther was utterly destroyed during the Spellplague, when the land of Tymanther fell upon it. A few Untherite lands were transported to Abeir because of the Spellplague. Most of those lands returned to Faerûn in 1486 DR, and the Untherite were able to reclaim the northern region that was part of their old nation. References Category:Regions Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations